Guggenheim
Guggenheim is a top operative of the Huntik Foundation. As a senior coordinator, he assigns missions to the Seekers such as Dante Vale, Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill. Guggenheim also answers their questions about the missions and what their objectives are. History Guggenheim's powers as a Seeker manifested when he was 8 years old. While at a summer camp in Germany, he and a group of boys were tasked with using their survival skills for a night in the woods. Though the group had managed to collect firewood, pitch a tent, and catch some rabbits for food, they were unable to start a fire. While the other boys went to the tent to plan, Guggenheim secretly used Boltflare to light the firewood. An American boy at the camp witnessed this, calling Guggenheim a German wizard, while another boy, Gunther Von Bulow, remarked that Guggenheim was actually from Switzerland. With Metz, chairman of the Huntik Foundation being bedridden due to the Curse of the Legendary Titans, Guggenheim was responsible for coordinating numerous missions, including those of Dante Vale and his team. Guggenheim was present during the holographic Council meeting called by a bedridden Metz to congratulate them on their efforts against the Organization. In an attempt to stop Dante from putting himself in danger, Guggenheim traveled to Dante Vale's house and argue against the team storming the Professor's castle. He boldly warned Dante he was prepared to fight him and invoked Bulreguard, but laughed it off and hugged him, wishing him luck. Following the defeat of the Professor, Guggenheim was present at the surprise party for the team at Dante's house. Guggenheim was present when Nasher alerted the Council after receiving an emergency call from his Agents in Salon Museum after they were taken prisoner by Wilder and his Organization team. Guggenheim was shocked to hear a report from Dante Vale about the emergence of the Blood Spiral. Guggenheim was later present when Focauld Casterwill alerted Teien Casterwill that the Blood Spiral had found him, a matter Teien brought before the council. Guggenheim was also present when Dante's team came before the council to discuss the Blood Spiral and were tasked with the mission Call of the Casterwill. Guggenheim met with Lok Lambert, Den Fears and Sophie Casterwill in Hamelin, Germany where he informed of the strange goings on in Hamelin Cathedral. He later helped Lok fight the Gremlow Titans, invoking Bulreguard and using a variety of impressive powers to suppress them. Guggenheim joined the Council on the longest night of the year to discuss plans to stop the activation of the Spiral Mark. During the final battle at the Spiral Mark, he was upset to hear of Dante's death. However, motivated by Lok Lambert's speech, he helped Melee Artist defeat Marauder. Following the defeat of The Betrayer, Guggenheim was seen with the council as they were joined by a new member, Dante Vale. Personality Guggenheim is very talented at research. He also seems to have a soft spot for flowers, as seen when he got interested in a plant on the market in Hamelin, and enjoys eating tasty food. He hasn't show much of his abilities, but he has to be skilled and intelligent, as he is a part of the Huntik Council. Abilities A powerful Seeker in his youth, Guggenheim possesses a range of spells and, despite his age, is still a formidable presence in the battlefield. ;Spells Utilized * Boltflare *Ironhand *Spidertouch *Touchram ;Bonded Titans * Bulreguard Gallery Guggenheim.jpg|Stock Art S2E28_Guggenheim.jpg|Guggenheim S1E04 Guggenheim.png|Guggenheim on the screen in Dante Vale's house assigning a mission S1E25 Guggenheim.jpg|Guggenheim S2E42_Guggenheim.png S2E41 Ironhand.jpg|Guggenheim using both Ironhand and Spidertouch Trivia *Guggenheim is named after the Solomon R. Guggenheim Museums located in New York, Venice and Bilbao. This is in keeping with how all the named Huntik Foundation Council members are named after various museums around the world. *His name may also come from the city of Guggenheim. In Old High German, heim means home or homeland. The meaning of the first part of the word is still disputed. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Huntik Foundation members Category:Huntik Foundation Council Category:Replacement image needed